


Even Stars Burn Out

by IceSapphireSerpent



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coping, Crying, Dissociation, Emotional Hurt, Short One Shot, The coping is in a weird way though, not sure, probably unhealthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceSapphireSerpent/pseuds/IceSapphireSerpent
Summary: Shiro is tired. In his bones tired. Maybe his old routine still works.





	Even Stars Burn Out

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to ask if this is me projecting my own experiences onto Shiro. The answer is yes. If you didn't well you learned something new today.

The water in Shiro kept rising. He felt it in his chest. A swirling ocean weighting him down that climbed up and up and spilled from his eyes. It was all too much.

He wanted to forget so badly. He wanted to stop feeling this way.

So he wiped his eyes and stepped into his shower.

He didn’t know what it was that was calming about a shower; it might have been the routine or the sensation of water raining on his skin. He didn’t care. He just wanted to stop feeling.

He went through the process, shampoo, body wash, condition, rinse, not a thought in his head. When he stepped out he realized how numb he was.

Before he checked again and again in the mirror, would try something else to make his face and eyes less red, and be back in the same spot. But he just passed the glass not even realizing it was there. Not remembering why he should look in it or even that he should in the first place.

‘Being this numb isn’t normal.’

‘Maybe I’m just emotionally drained.’

He sat at his place at the table. It was dinner and everyone was finishing up.

He glanced up lazily at Lance when he said something that was louder than everyone else was talking, but it was for less than a second. 

He realized his chest felt different light and tingly almost but very very numb. It was better than the water.

‘I can’t even tell if I like this feeling or hate it.’

‘Do I even care about anything right now?’

He ate a few bites of his food mechanically. He couldn’t even tell how he felt about what Hunk made them for dinner.

‘It has…spices on it. Do I like the taste? Do I not like it?’

He decided it didn’t matter and kept eating.

“Hey Shiro. Are you okay?” Lance asked.

Keith turns to look at him and things are starting to feel less numb. 

His eyes ache for a moment and he clings to the feeling of nothing. He wanted them to leave him alone. He didn’t want to go back to feeling. He knows it’s a losing battle, but any extra time like this he’ll take.

His eyes stop aching thankfully, but the numbness slips away. The sounds of the table start to seep in, and he worries that awful sadness from earlier will return at any moment. Everything slowly becomes more and more clear. He fully registers everyone in the room. What they’re saying and what they’re doing are suddenly apparent to him.

The next few hours are spent slipping in and out of focus. He doesn’t feel the numbness, but he doesn’t feel much else either for the rest of the night.

When his head hits the pillow he starts crying over it again. He was exhausted. He just wanted to go to bed. The tears didn’t stop for a few hours. Maybe the shower will last longer next time.


End file.
